


Commander Reyes with short, easily startled reader headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Commander Reyes with short, easily startled reader headcanons

SFW

•Is kinda surprised you made it into Blackwatch considering how skittish you are and how loud you can be once you’re scared.  
•But he isn’t complaining.  
•He won’t admit it to anyone but it finds it adorable that you’re practically scared of your own shadow, has to hide a smirk and a low chuckle whenever he sees your eyes widen.  
•Will try to find ways to make you jump and squeal whenever he’s designing your training modules. It serves two purposes: to adjust your behavior and ultimately help you silence yourself for missions, as well as a little added pleasure for Gabe in the side.  
•Sometimes, when you get especially frightened or upset, he’ll offer a comforting arm around your waist and try to soothe your mind.  
•”There’s nothing to be afraid of when I’m here.”  
•If it wasn’t for his position as your commander, he’d be pulling you into his arms, softly brushing your hair behind your ear and whispering sweet nothings while you melt into him.

NSFW

•After a long, arduous day on base that the burdensome role as commander is often filled with, he’ll wind down in his bed, a candle softly lighting his room, and the image of you on his mind.  
•He can get a pretty accurate idea of how you sound in bed by the noises you make, and the thought of them elicits a few noises of his own.  
•After stroking his cock and cumming so frequently to the thought of your little whimpers and shrieks, when he hears you make them for real, his core tightens and burns with lust.  
•When you’re finally in bed with him, he can hardly control himself. He’s so excited to hold you, see you, taste you.  
•But, of course, he’d been looking forward to hearing you.  
•Will twist and contort you into any position possible while he’s fucking you to see how you’d react to every single one. You’re rarely uncomfortable, though. Gabe is sure to hold most of your weight in his arms.  
•By the end of one session, you’d have been practically thrown around the entire room.  
•He also loves to switch his pacing. He’ll start slow, savoring the hushed sighs and low moans you make but he’ll soon pick up the pace when his cock wants more from you.  
•It’s easy for him to make you scream, his muscles allow him to thrust into you hard and fast. His speed makes you limp while he controls your body with two firm hands on your waist, fucking you ferociously.  
•Once you’ve been thoroughly blissed out and have already came once or twice from his brutal pace, Gabriel slows and deepens his thrusts, his hip bones digging into your body as he finishes.


End file.
